The Guild of Legends
The Guild of Legends Elite Warriors: ~Nova Avalon (The Legendary Slayer) Elite Assassins: None. Elite Mages: ~Sintel Vadione Veis (The Powerful Punisher) Elite Archers: None. Warriors: ~Violetta Ussessa (The Heroic Murderer) ~Scarlet (The Steel Knight) ~Tobias Oz Baskerville (The Courageous Warrior) ~Kurai Kouu (The Swift Fighter) Assassins: ~Raizel (The Deadly Killer) ~''Red Shadow ''(The Cruel Butcher) 'Mages: ' None. 'Archers: ' None. ---- Allegiance Frozen Clan River Clan Solar Clan Enemy The Voidburne Syndicate Law 1. Respect your comrades. 2. Do not have mercy on trespassers unless for a reason. 3. Do not start wars with other clans. 4. Members should not make alliances with other clans. 5. A member is only loyal to their Guild. Places of Albion Guild Base – Imperial Region The Nightingale Inn – Imperial Region The Dragon City – Imperial Region The Phoenix City – Imperial Region The Bronze Village – Nix Region The Pure Meadow – Anvil Region The Mystic Forest – Dawning Region Members Description Nova Avalon – Nova mostly wears her Guild Uniform, though in battle she is equipped in her Battle Armour. Nova's Guild Uniform is linked to a scarlet cape, she has a white Okami mask (she sometimes takes the mask off). She has white long hair. Nova has a katana called Stormbringer equipped on her back which can be enveloped by elemental lightning (that is the specialty of the weapon), her last weapon are dual pistols called Pure Moon, these pistols are made of a silver metal called Silver Devil, the pistols are engraved with black symbols, this weapon can shoot bullets which are enveloped with darkness, one bullet is extremely fatal. She has large pure-white feathered wings. Nova is 50% Japanese and 50% Elf. Nova has three lives, born with this gift. Nova has a 'Ultimate Armour', which she can equip in times of need. She has elf-shaped pointed ears, though they are drooped. Nova has sharp canine teeth and golden slit eyes, these features coming from the fact that she drank the blood of the God of Mercy, Inugama, the blood offered by Inugama himself. Whenever there is a full moon, she'll transform into a horrific beast, though if its a full blood moon, then the effect will surpass the limits of the transformation. ---- Raizel – Raizel is a very heavily built, yet surprisingly light she-dragon. She is a light grey-ish purple, and she has caused villages to crumble just for eyeing her crystalized mountain. Her wild eyes emit a vivid tangy orange light, and her tail is very long indeed, and makes up one third of her weight. She has razor sharp gleaming crystals swirling down her back spine, and her large teeth are light sparkling diamonds. She is a metal/mineral dragon, and her glossy scales are as strong as Corundum. Her fierce roar can shatter the silence. Her title is The Deadly Killer. ---- Tobias Oz Baskerville – A rather tall man, around maybe the age of 18 and 6 foot tall. He has long black and with a light blue tint hair and with a golden earring on his right ear. His name is Tobias Baskerville yet he prefers to be called Oz. He is a member of the Baskerville family, known for being hunted by the Hound of Baskerville. Tobias has the ability to control blueish fire and to turn into a large wolf. ---- Scarlet – Scarlet, is a demon wolf. Her abilities vary from one to another depending on how she's feeling or what she's doing. She is a sleek, bulky, black-ish grey female wolf with peircing red eyes that glow in the darkness. ---- Red Shadow – Red Shadow wears a dark-red cloak linked to a red hood, she has a pale face, cobalt blue eyes, and her straight hair is a clean blonde. She has large black feathered wings stained with fresh blood, and also has a halo which glows red; she can command her halo and wings to appear anytime. She has pitch-black leather boots with heels, and has a familiar that is a truck-sized serpent called Mist. She is equipped with duel curved daggers which is enveloped by an azure aura. Red Shadow is able to turn into a shadow at will. She is also the daughter of a pirate. ---- Kurai Kouu – Kurai Kouu, called Kouu-sama by many, is a hybrid. She is 1/2 Neko 1/4 Demon 1/4 Angel. she has brown braided hair and rainbow eyes. Kurai has cat claws that she can summon at will. She can also see in the dark. Because she is part Angel she has long white wings that she flies with. She has a brown long slender soft tail. Usually she is mad and she likes solitude. Instead of talking she sometimes mews or purrs. Also her boyfriend is Light Yagami so she owns a death note. ---- Sintel Vandione Veis – At a hundred five-and-seventy centimeters, the halfling girl isn't exactly the tallest of people, but she isn't the shortest, either. She has a peculiar androgyny about her, giving her neither indication of being feminine or masculine, though high cheekbones and a mid-narrow jaw gives her the appearance of being one of the Fair Folk. Sin has eyes the color of lightning gold, not like coin or amber, but like the sword that strikes down from the skies. She also bears telltale dusky red hair, "kissed by fire" and windswept by all means. It falls about half an inch below her shoulders, usually messily strewn about. The elongated ears that poke out of them easily betray her humanity, though Sin will often try and hide it. It's matched with smooth skin, colored a tan kind of honey tone like the halflings in the west. She's got a slender build, with long legs built for running and arms that hold an uncanny strength in them. Her favorite set of clothes are the ones that Yunan set her off with: a combination of a tunic, robes, and detatched sleeves of coarse sation, patterned red, white, and gold with various shapes. She wears black leggings along with it and white cloth boots fashioned with leather cuffs. Sin also has several marks upon her fair skin, though they're usually hidden by some way or another. She bears a fading scar across her upper thigh, and a glyph at the nape of her neck that is transliterated into "a thousand names". ---- The link to The Guild of Legends site is located here: The Guild of Legends Category:Guild of Legends